In the Blink of an Eye: Part VII A New Athosian
by DevineM27
Summary: Things are changing in Atlantis: John takes on new responsibilities, Teyla makes a visit to Earth, and Elizabeth and Rodney’s relationship develops. Sheyla, McWeir
1. Chapter 1: A New Athosian Leader

**A New Athosian Leader**

Sheppard leaned over and kissed Teyla softly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open, focused on his face, and she smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Sheppard."

"Good morning husband."

Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck. Sunlight reflected off of the silver band that encircled her left wrist. Sheppard pulled the arm from around his neck and kissed it.

"While on Earth, I'll buy you a wedding band to match."

"If you wish."

He gazed into her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"And I love you."

Teyla lifted her head and captured his lips in a kiss. He pulled back.

"Baby, we have to hurry and get dressed."

She wrapped a leg around his waist and eased her hand under the cover caressing him. Teyla whispered in his ear.

"We will."

Sheppard rested his forehead against hers and tried to concentrate.

"Teyla, w-."

She kissed him again, pulling him with her as she lay back against the bed. Sheppard groaned and stopped fighting a battle he didn't really want to win. He deepened the kiss and made love to his wife.

* * *

**Two Months Earlier……**

He wanted her. Mind, body, heart, and soul. And he had her, but he wanted more. He wanted her to bear his name, to have his children, to be his wife. His primal instinct had taken over and it was driving Sheppard mad. He loved Teyla and wanted the world to know that she belonged to him. And he felt uneasy because legally she didn't. If something happened to him or she became pregnant, he wanted to know that she would be taken care of. Which put him in a bit of a predicament. He didn't think Teyla would look fondly on the thought of being 'taken care of'. Or, for that matter, whether she wished to marry him at all. He knew by Athosian custom that she should be married with children by now, but she wasn't. And even though the Athosians constantly lived under the shadow of the Wraith, there had not been any cullings for generations. Well, until they came. So why hadn't she married? Sure, being the leader of a people had its privileges, but Teyla took her duties very seriously and it was her duty to continue her family line. Maybe it was the Council? Any mate that Teyla chose had to have their approval. Halling had told him once that the Council hoped that Teyla would find a mate who was a leader and a warrior, yet humble enough to heed their advice. Or maybe she was concerned because her mate would become her equal amongst her people? Whomever she married would have a significant influence over the lives of many people, so she had to be selective. Sheppard sighed. It was a complicated situation, but he didn't care. He loved her.

Teyla leaned back against Sheppard's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood on a balcony watching the stars in the night sky. A soft wind blew, causing her to shiver. Sheppard tightened his arms around her, trying to give as much of his body heat as possible. He leaned down to kiss her neck and inhaled her scent. He loved that way she smelled, like exotic spices. He loved everything about her. Sheppard glance at her profile and frowned. Just the thought of asking her to marry him gave him butterflies. He kissed her lightly on the temple. _Stop stalling and_ j_ust say it! _He drug in a deep breath.

"Teyla, will you marry me?"

Nearly every muscle in Teyla's body froze; all except her heart, which was pounding. She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. _Will you marry me?_ She'd hoped that one day, possibly in a year or two from now, that John would ask her that very question, but she'd never expected it to be so soon. Teyla had told herself to be patient. That in time, he would learn to trust his feelings for her; would be willing to commit. She needed him to be absolutely sure. For an Athosian there was no such thing as divorce. But never…….

Teyla turned to Sheppard.

"Are you sure?"

He smirked.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you."

She searched his eyes and was almost overwhelmed by the love that filled them. Teyla took a deep, shaky breath.

"Yes."

It took Sheppard a moment to realize what she'd said. He'd been in near panic since he felt her tense at his question.

"Yes?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Sheppard started to smile, but frowned instead.

"You do realize that I'm going to hold you to your promise, no matter what."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I you."

He leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Teyla stood by the bed in their new quarters. She smiled at the memory of their engagement announcement. It had been the following day at the mission debrief. Elizabeth, Rodney and Aiden, had all been very happy for them and full of questions. Elizabeth in particular, wanted to know when they would get married and what type of ceremony they would have. Their plan had been for two ceremonies; a small private Earth ceremony on Atlantis for close friends in six weeks and then a large Athosian ceremony two weeks after that. Everything had gone as planned, except for one little hitch, but even that had been forgiven. 

Teyla shook her head and looked down at her bag. There wasn't much in it, but that was because John told her to pack light. She glanced over her shoulder and found him standing in the middle of the room, deep in thought. He'd said she'd need that extra space for after she went shopping. Teyla thought about the time when she shared John's memories of Earth. He'd taken her shopping then and she'd enjoyed it a great deal. She looked at her bag again. _Maybe she should just take two outfits?_

* * *

**Six Weeks Earlier………**

Two weeks after the announcement of their engagement Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Ford found themselves making a visit to a small planet designated PGP-189, for a standard meet and greet. Preliminary scans showed it to be a sparsely populated, tropical planet. Their trek from the Puddle Jumper into the city confirmed it.

"I'm getting dehydrated."

Sheppard unhooked his canteen and threw it at McKay.

"Here. Now, can we have a moment or two without your whining?"

McKay clammed up taking offense and Sheppard sighed. _Finally!_ He'd been complaining from the moment they left the Jumper and it was grating on his nerves. They were all hot, but didn't need to be annoyed on top of that. This was actually somewhat of a special occasion; Teyla's last official mission as a member of his team. And he'd like to have it end with happy memories. Not ones of him giving in to his anger and choking McKay to death.

Sheppard glanced around at the nearly vacant city. Its architecture looked similar to that of ancient Rome. The old man approaching them in the long toga style robes only helped reinforce the idea.

"Welcome to Nulawa. May you have peace and long life."

Sheppard smiled.

"Thank you. May you have peace and long life as well."

The old man returned his smile.

"I am Orel."

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. This is Teyla Emmagan, Lieutenant. Aiden Ford, and Doctor Rodney McKay. We are explores and traders."

"Ah, then you will wish to meet with our Council. This way please."

After a brief tour of the city, the team was lead to a large white stone building near the center of the town. It was the office and residence to the town Council. Once an audience was granted, they were lead inside a large chamber that obviously served as a conference/dinning room. The chamber was furnished with an oval shaped table which seated ten and two side tables. Orel introduced them to the Council, which consisted of four men: Loren, a round man with curly brown hair, Thoran, a skinny man with sad eyes, Vadon, an old man with stooped shoulders, and Wile, a man of average build with a hawk like nose. Vadon, the oldest, was the Council leader. The team was asked to join them for lunch, to which they readily agreed. Over the meal they discussed Nalawa's history, culture and Atlantis.

"Dr. Weir will be happy to know that you are open to the idea of future trade negotiations."

Loren glanced at Sheppard.

"Dr. Weir?"

"Yes, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She is the leader of our expedition."

Vadon looked at Teyla, and then turned to Sheppard.

"The women of your world have places in society equal to that of men?"

"Yes, sometimes greater."

Loren frowned.

"Then it is normal for a woman to be on an exploration team?"

"Yes."

Thoran looked at Teyla.

"Do you have a special position among your people?"

Teyla quickly glanced at Sheppard, then turned to Thoran and smiled.

"I am different from my teammates. They are from Atlantis, but I am from a planet called Athos. I am the leader of my people."

Thoran's brow knotted in confusion.

"You are a leader in your own right and yet you serve on your husband's team. Are these the normal duties of a wife?"

Teyla's surprise, gave McKay the opportunity to butt in.

"They're not married; they're just engaged."

McKay's comments caused much whispered discussion amongst the Council members, finally Wile spoke.

"It is forbidden for a woman over the age of sixteen to be unmarried. Unfortunately, she will have to be punished. It is our way."

Sheppard straightened in his chair and rested his hand on his P-90.

"Now, wait just a minute."

"Elder."

Orel stood from the end of the table.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?"

He rounded the table to stand behind Sheppard and Teyla.

"There was no way that our guests could have known that they were breaking the law by bringing an unwed into our mist. I suggest we simply rectify the situation."

Sheppard frowned. _Rectify the situation?_ _Marriage!_ He turned to Orel.

"Hey, thank you for the offer, but-."

Orel wasn't looking at Sheppard, he was watching Vadan. At his leaders nod, he placed one hand on Sheppard's and Teyla's shoulders.

"By the Great Creator and the Council of Nulawa, I pronounced you joined. My the gods bless your union."

Sheppard and Teyla stared at each other, their eyes wide with shock. As one they turned and glared at McKay.

* * *

Sheppard shook his head at the memory. Teyla, normally the rational one of the group, had nearly taken Rodney's head off. She hadn't spoken to him for four weeks. Rodney hid in his office the whole time. _Man, did they have some good laughs at his expense_. Sheppard chuckled, and then sighed. He needed to focus or he'd never find his stuff. He stood in the middle of the bedroom and tried to remember where he'd put his wallet. Snapping his fingers, he grinned. _Bomber jacket._ Sheppard went to the closet and pulled out his black leather jacket. After a quick search of its pockets he found his wallet and his keys. Putting the jacket back on the hanger, he returned it to the closet. Sunlight from the window reflected off of the silver band on his left wrist. He smiled. His first 'wedding' had been quick and unexpected, but his second had been more to his liking.

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier…….. **

The small group stood on a balcony high above Atlantis. The bright sun, blue sky, and fluffy clouds all smiled down on the occasion in approval. It was a perfect day.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your bride."

Dr. Rollins closed his Bible and smiled as the newlyweds embraced. They made a handsome couple; the officer in his dress blues and the bride in a flowing white satin gown. Rollins signed. This was the first marriage that he'd performed since arriving at Atlantis, but from the looks of things, it would be the first of many. He watched as Drs. Weir, McKay, Beckett, Lt. Ford, Ronan Dex, and an Athosian named Halling congratulated the couple. They were an odd bunch; five of them members of the original group that came through the Stargate to Atlantis and their three alien friends. Many had died in the Wraith attacks on the city, others returned home once the option became available, and others, like them stayed. The Lieutenant Colonel's reasoning he could easily understand. His bride, the leader of the Athosian people, was beautiful enough to make any man consider leaving home, but for the others he wondered. Rollins glanced out at the deep blue ocean. Only time would tell. Stepping forward he touched Sheppard's shoulder.

"John."

He pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"This is the original copy of the marriage certificate."

Sheppard took the envelope and shook his hand.

"Thank you Adam."

"You're very welcome."

He turned to Teyla and smiled.

"If you all will excuse me, I must return to my office and catch up on a little official reading."

Sheppard wrapped an arm around Teyla's waist and pulled her to his side. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. _Finally. _She was his and he could breathe easier. Sheppard squint his eyes against the camera's flash.

"_Rodney_."

"Just capturing the moment."

"You've taken about ten pictures with that thing already."

Rodney grinned.

"You can never have too many pictures of a special occasion."

Aiden smirked.

"You mean like the first time they got married."

Rodney glared at him.

"Okay, done with the pictures."

They all turned at the sound of Ronan's deep voice.

"Exactly, what did you do McKay?"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"I simply told the truth and five minutes later they were married. How was I to know that it was against the law for adult women to be unwed?"

Teyla smiled at Ronan.

"It is good to have you back. I rest easier knowing that you are with them."

Ronan glanced at the couple.

"It's good to be back. Besides, I needed to collect on my bet."

Teyla's brow knitted in confusion.

"What bet?"

"On how long it would take Sheppard to break down and marry you?"

"Marry me?"

Teyla asked.

"Break down."

John demanded.

"From what I hear, Sheppard's been sniffing after you since the moment you two met. It was just a matter of time before you tugged on his leash and brought him to heel."

"What!"

Ronan shrugged at Sheppard.

"I'm just telling you what I heard. Besides, you're married aren't you? And anyway, there are hundreds of bet going on around this place. You're only in about twenty of them and half of those can now be stricken off the list."

Teyla looked up at Ronan.

"What other kind of bets are there?"

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to say. It could affect the natural flow of events, but I will say this, they are all about nice things."

Teyla nodded, not really caring, but John glared at Aiden, who was trying his best to blend in with the wall.

* * *

Teyla laughed. Later that evening she'd made John promise not to grill Aiden for information about those bets and he'd grudgingly agreed. Indeed it was nice to have Ronan around. For her peace of mind and John's as well. She'd known that he would want Ronan to replace her on his team. Every since the day they met, agreeing to help each other and each fulfilling their promises, they'd formed some type odd friendship and respect for each other. Later, when Ronan learned that some of his people had survived the culling of his planet and decided to see if he could find his family, John offered his assistance and let Ronan know that he was welcome to return to Atlantis at anytime. Ronan hadn't found his family, but had been willing to come back to Atlantis on a more permanent basis. 

"Teyla, are you ready?"

She glanced at Sheppard.

"Yes."

Teyla zipped her bag shut and slung it over her shoulder.

"I am ready."

Sheppard smiled. He could tell she was excited. Hell, he was excited. There were many things on Earth that he wanted to show her, but one thing in particular stood out. He hoped she liked the surprise. He slipped his own bag over his shoulder and held out his hand. Teyla walked to his side clasping it.

"Come on. We'll be just in time."

* * *

**One Day Earlier……….**

Halling, Carson, Rodney, Aiden, and Ronan all sat around the table in Teyla's small lodge on the mainland.

"Will you hurry up? You're worse than a woman."

Sheppard's voice could be heard from behind the large curtains that divided the room into two sections.

"Bite me, McKay."

Aiden smirked. Halling looked at the curtain.

"Do you require any assistance?"

The curtain pulled back and Sheppard stepped out.

"I think I've got it."

Everyone turned to see him in his Athosian wedding clothes. It was a simple outfit. He wore a high necked, sleeveless, cream colored suede shirt with matching pants. Both garments had dark leather seaming that matched his boots. The material was soft and light, allowing air to circulate; yet protecting it's wearer from the heat of the sun. Ronan nodded.

"Not bad."

The others nodded in agreement. Halling stood.

"I'll go see if the others are ready."

Sheppard sat at the table and sighed. Rodney glanced at him.

"What's wrong wedding jitters?"

"Yes and no."

"You've already married her twice. What's there to be worried about?"

"Married her twice thanks to you and your big mouth."

Rodney blushed.

"How long are you going to keep throwing that in my face?"

"Until you shut up."

Sheppard glanced at McKay, who was pouting. The door swung open and Halling poked in his head.

"They are ready."

Sheppard stood on a small incline that overlooked the shoreline. He glanced out at the ocean and took a deep breath. _Third time's the charm._ Elizabeth touched Sheppard's arm, he turned.

"They are coming. You ready?"

He smiled.

"Yes."

Sheppard walked to the front of a large fur rug, where the ceremony would take place. He, the other Atlantians, and the Athosians waited on the incline for the rest of the wedding party. Everyone turned to watch the procession from the village. It was lead by Hon, the Athosian holy man, closely followed by his two attendants, who each held cloth covered trays. Next were the ten Council Elders, followed by Halling and Deton, who had journeyed through the Stargate for the special occasion. And last was Teyla, draped in a long cream colored suede cloak. Hon nodded to Sheppard, but continued past him to the other side of the fur rug, as did his attendants and the Council Elders. Halling and Deton stood before Sheppard, they moved aside as Teyla stepped between them. She undid the string at her neck, allowing them to remove her cloak and step back into the crowd. A low murmur could be heard throughout the audience.

Aiden and Ronan shared a quick glance, Rodney sighed, while Carson shook his head.

"Why the bloody hell do things like this always happen to him? It's not fair, I tell you."

Rodney tilted his head to the side.

"You know? Teyla kinda looks like the Athosian version of Princess Leia in that outfit."

Ronan frowned.

"Who?"

"We'll show you later."

Sheppard stared at Teyla. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe her. Her hair was divided into horizontal twists and pulled back into a bun. Her outfit, which matched his, consisted of three pieces. A mini bustier, a pair of bikini briefs and a skirt made from two long pieces of suede cloth trimmed with leather stitches, one for the front and the other the back, held at her waist by leather strings. Teyla wore no shoes. Her only accessories were the silver band the she wore on her left ankle, marking her as a warrior, the sleeve for the silver dagger that hung on her left hip, and a silver band that encircled her upper left arm, designating her as the leader of her people. It was an outfit meant to entice. And it was doing a pretty damn good job.

Sheppard and Teyla stepped onto the fur rug; they turned to face each other and joined hands. Hon began to walk around the rug, saying the holy prayers that would unite them as man and wife. Teyla gazed into her husbands eyes, basking in the love and desire that she read in them. She gave him a slow smile, expressing her own feelings of love and desire in her gaze. Sheppard smiled and gently squeezed her hands. Having repeated the blessing four times, the holy man began his last journey around the rug. This time he was joined by one of his attendants. They paused at Sheppard's left.

"Do you claim this woman as your chosen?"

Sheppard responded in an old Athosian language.

"Eh autha."

Hon lifted a sliver band from his attendant's tray and placed it on Sheppard's left wrist.

"Then it shall be so."

They continued around the rug stopping at Teyla's left.

"Do you claim this man as your chosen?"

"Eh autha."

She replied. Hon placed a silver band on her left wrist.

"Then it shall be so."

Taking two steps back he proclaimed.

"May the Ancestors bless this union."

Teyla and Sheppard watched as Mullen, the oldest and wisest of the Council Elders, move to stand beside Hon, who was handed a tray from his second attendant. Teyla looked at Sheppard and smiled before releasing his hands and stepping back. Sheppard turned to face the Councilman.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, you are now an Athosian and it is time to take your place among your new people."

Sheppard bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Colonel Sheppard, do you swear to lead the Athosian people with a true heart and mind?"

"Eh suta ah."

"Do you swear to protect the Athosian people against their enemies?"

"Eh suta ah."

"Do you swear to uphold our ways, preserving them for future generations?"

"Eh suta ah."

Mullen turned to Hon, who handed him a silver band. He turned back to Sheppard.

"Then come brother," Mullens slipped the band onto Sheppard's upper left arm, "and take your place as a new Athosian leader."

Hon said a final prayer over Sheppard. When he finished the Athosians in the crowd cried out.

"Sidi!"

Teyla returned to Sheppard's side, she bowed her head.

"Sidi."

He grasped her chin, lifted her face and kissed her. This was greeted by cheers from the crowd. With the ceremony complete they rushed forward to congratulate the happy couple.

* * *

"Stargate Command, this is Atlantis." 

"Go ahead Atlantis, we read you."

"We will be transmitting data as well as sending through a small group of personnel."

"Come on through, the door's open."

Sheppard and Teyla were a part of the small group preparing to go through the Stargate. He looked at her and smiled.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, here goes nothing."

Teyla glanced up at the control room. She gave a quick wave to Elizabeth before following Sheppard through the Stargate.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, more scenes from the wedding are coming.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Celebration

**The Wedding Celebration **

Dr. Elizabeth Weir leaned back in the chair at her desk and sighed. Five weeks. Five weeks of no bickering with Rodney, no medical emergencies, no self endangering rescue missions and no John Sheppard. God only knew what kind of trouble he'd get into while on Earth, but for now, that wasn't her problem. If anything, it was Teyla's. She'd always wondered what type of woman it would take to keep up with John and now she knew. But oddly enough Teyla didn't try to play keep up. She simply gave her opinion when asked and let him go his own way. At the end of the day, it was John who came to her. Their relationship didn't seem to be about playing games, they simply loved. And now they were married. It had been a beautiful ceremony and a wonderful reception. Elizabeth blushed, admitting to her self that she'd enjoyed the reception a great deal and what happened afterwards even more.

* * *

**Last Evening...**

The wedding ceremony was followed by a celebratory feast in the village. There were toasts, songs and stories told in honor of the bride and groom. After the meal, musicians played for those who wished to dance. People gathered in small groups to talk, drink, and enjoy the remainder of a beautiful evening. John, Carson and Aiden sat at a table listening to the music.

"Happy now?"

John glanced across the clearing to where Teyla stood talking with Elizabeth, Rodney, Bates and Sheela, an Athosian woman. He smiled and turned to Carson.

"If I were any happier, I'd combust."

Carson and Aiden laughed.

"Sidi."

John looked up to find a man standing at his shoulder.

"Yes Cail?"

"Ishta bade me bring you this."

Cail placed a jug on the table.

"She says that you are free to share it with whomever you wish."

"Thank you and please convey my thanks to Ishta as well."

Cail gave a slight bow of his head.

"You are very welcome Sidi, and I will."

Carson waited until Cail departed.

"What is that?"

John popped the cork and took a whiff.

"It's Katay. A drink reserved for special occasions. It's very good, would you like some?"

Carson shrugged his shoulders. John looked down, hiding his smile as he poured each of them a drink. Katay was indeed a drink reserved for special occasions. It was also a potent aphrodisiac and intoxicant. He'd had it once before, just two cups, but he'd been so aroused that he'd made love to Teyla twice in the hallways of Atlantis, before making it to his room, where they'd continued for the rest of the night. That next morning, he'd felt as if his head would explode. John watched as Carson and Aiden tasted the Katay. Aiden looked up in amazement.

"This is delicious!"

"What's delicious?"

They turned to find Rodney, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronan approaching the table. John smiled at Rodney.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

While John filled cups for Rodney and Ronan, Teyla took a sip from his. _Katay._ She hid a grin.

"Where is my cup?"

John looked at Elizabeth.

"This has a serious kick that won't hit you until later. Are you sure you want some?"

Teyla squeezed his shoulder. Elizabeth frowned. She reached down and took the cup intended for Rodney.

"John, don't worry about me, I can handle by liquor. Besides, it's just one cup."

Teyla leaned into John's shoulder, but neither did anything to stop Elizabeth from tasting the Katay. John simply poured two more glasses, one for Rodney and the other for Teyla. He replaced the cork in the jug and pushed it to the middle of the table.

"Look, I gave you all one cup of Katay. It's a very potent drink and can make you do some crazy things. Now you've been warned." He glanced around the table. "_But,_ if you'd like some more, help yourselves."

John couldn't help but laugh when Carson reached for the jug to refill his cup, and then passed it around. Everyone took a second cup, except for Teyla and Elizabeth. They went to go find snacks. John sat back and enjoyed his drink. He could already feel its magic at work. His pulse quickened, his skin flushed, and the warm sensation of arousal settled in the pit of his stomach. Knowing he had hours before his condition reached a frenzied state, he simply relaxed and enjoyed the cool breeze.

Rodney shifted in his seat. _Was it him, or did it suddenly get hot?_ He took a drink from his cup, only t realize it was empty, so he reached for the jug.

"Take it easy Rodney."

He glanced at John.

"I'm a big boy, John. I'll be fine."

He panted. Rodney paused. _I can't breathe? _

"Citrus!"

John rolled his eyes.

"Calm down you hypochondriac. There's no citrus in this drink. Do you honestly think I'd let you drop dead and ruin my wedding?"

That last remark had the desired effect, Rodney calmed almost instantly.

"Then what's going on? Why can't I breathe?"

Carson looked at Rodney.

"Are you dead?"

"Of course not."

"Then you're breathing."

"Yes, of course, but it's gotten very warm, my skin is flushed and I'm having _problems_ breathing, if nothing else that sounds like a fever."

John turned to Rodney and leaned forward.

"I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I don't want you to go all girly on me. Okay?" He waited for Rodney's nod. "When's the last time you had sex?"

Rodney's mouth hung open in surprise.

"Okay, I'll make it a little easier for you. When's the last time you had a kinky dream?"

Rodney blushed.

"You remember what it felt like? Kinda like right now?"

They watched as Rodney turned beet red.

"We're all feeling it Rodney, it's the Katay. It's a very strong aphrodisiac and in about four to five hours you're going to have the worst hard on you've ever had in your life. We all will." John glanced around the table. Everyone else seemed to be taking the news in stride, only Rodney had a horrified look on his face.

* * *

Teyla approached the table carrying a tray of meat, cheese, and fruit. She could tell by their expressions that the Katay had taken affect; she could feel it herself. She smiled at the group of them. They looked like a pack of predatory animals lazing in the last rays of the afternoon sun, occasionally lifting their heads when they caught the scent of a female. Pausing at the end of the table and set down the tray. Teyla had barely let it go when John pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She sighed as he deepened the kiss further. Their tongues moved in a slow erotic dance. She pulled back from the kiss and gazed into his eyes. His desire, which was already great, had only been intensified by the Katay. Teyla stood and held out her hand to John.

"Come."

He took her hand and stood, then pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. Together they walked down the small path leading to the lodges of the village.

Carson shook his head.

"Did you see that?"

Rodney glared.

"How could I not? They were practically having sex in the chair."

Ronan frowned.

"That wasn't sex. Sex would have been him backing her up against the table and-."

Rodney cut him off.

"We get the picture, thank you very much."

Ronan shrugged.

"It's probably what he's doing right now."

Aiden grinned.

"You think?"

"_I think_, Teyla is or will be pregnant very soon."

Carson turned to him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if she isn't, Sheppard isn't the man I thought he was and doesn't deserve her."

"That's a bit harsh."

Ronan leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Carson.

"If she were your woman, what would you do?"

Carson blushed.

Ronan smiled.

"I thought so."

"That's not a fair assessment. Elizabeth and I have been together for nearly as long as John and Teyla and she's not pregnant."

No one said a word. Rodney looked at Carson and Aiden, but they both turned away. He looked at Ronan, who stared at him.

"What?"

"You're a scientist, right?"

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"And in school, you learned that you actually have to touch a woman to get her pregnant."

"I touch Elizabeth all the time!"

"That's nice, but are you screwing her?"

Rodney flushed.

Ronan sighed.

"I thought not."

Rodney could see Carson and Aiden struggling to hide their laughter.

"Don't worry Rodney, to each his own, lad. You have to do what's best for you and Elizabeth."

Ronan looked at Carson and grunted, then turned back to Rodney.

"No offense McKay, but I know ripe fruit when I see it and I suggest you get to plucking."

A completely embarrassed Rodney tossed back the last of his Katay and refilled his cup. He stayed hunched over his drink muttering to himself.

* * *

Some thirty minutes and a couple of rounds of Katay later, John and Teyla returned to the table. They shared a brief kiss, and then Teyla wondered off to find Elizabeth. John sat at the table and glanced at its occupants. They all seemed lost in thought. He smiled, remembering the last forty-five minutes he'd spent with his wife. They'd gone to her lodge for a little privacy. He closed his eyes and sighed. Mrs. Sheppard had been full of surprises.

"_Let's play a game." Teyla panted when John ended their kiss. _

"_What game?"_

_He ran his hands down her back and over her butt, gently squeezing as he pulled her against his erection. _

"_It's a game of trust." _

_John smiled remembering the last time they'd played this game. It had been soon after they started seeing each other. _

"_Okay." _

"_Take eight steps back." _

_John did as she asked and found himself backed against the dinning table. _

"_Now kiss me." _

_He did so gladly, enjoying the taste and feel of her soft lips. Teyla pulled back from the kiss and John felt a slight tug at the drawstring of his pants. _

"_Grip the edges of the table." _

_His heart skipped a beat. _

"_Teyla, wha-?" _

"_You trust me don't you?" _

_He swallowed. _

"_Yes, but you don'-." _

"_Then close your eyes." _

_He did. John grew heavy with excitement, he could barely breathe. _

"_Teyla?" _

"_Don't move your hands and keep your eyes closed." _

_He could feel her hands running down his chest to his stomach, and then lower. _

"_John."_

"John."

"John!"

He looked around the table to find everyone staring at him.

"Hhmm?"

Rodney frowned.

"Are you okay?"

John smiled.

"I'm fine."

"I've been calling you for the last minute. What's wrong with you?"

John sighed.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Ronan thinks Teyla's pregnant."

Carson and Aiden glared at Rodney. John looked at Ronan and shrugged.

"It's possible. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she was."

He turned back to Rodney.

"Your point."

Everyone looked at Rodney waiting for his reply. He sighed.

"No point. I don't know why I bother?"

John brow knotted in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?"

Aiden spoke up.

"Rodney didn't feel it was right for Ronan to assume that Teyla was pregnant due to the length of your relationship. He compared his to yours."

John frowned.

"But-."

He stopped, biting his lip, and then smiled.

"To each his own Rodney."

He glanced at the jug of Katay.

"Besides, I have a feeling things are headed for a change."

* * *

The evening grew late. All of the children and many elders had retired for the night and Jumper transports had begun taking personnel back to Atlantis. A low fire burned in the central pit of the village. Elizabeth leaned into Rodney and tightened her arms around his neck, together they swayed to the soft music. Nearly everyone danced, only a few couples sat chatting in shadowed privacy. Elizabeth closed her eyes as another wave of heat washed over her. She didn't fight it; she'd soon learned that if she did the affect only intensified. She was glad Teyla told her what to expect, otherwise she would have thought she was loosing her mind. As it was her skin was flushed, her nipples tingled, and heat settled low in her belly. She needed to go home. She needed to be in bed. But she preferred being exactly where she was; in Rodney's arms.

"Elizabeth?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Hhmm?"

"Are you content with where our relationship is?"

She gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm open to change. If we decide to take this relationship to another level, I want you to be sure it's what you really want. After intimacy, there's no going back to being just friends."

"I told you months ago that I wanted us to be together and nothing's changed. As for turning back to friendship, it's already too late. And just so you know, what I want right now would probably send you running for the hills."

Elizabeth laughed.

"That's the Katay talking."

Rodney stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes and no."

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but she was lost as another wave of heat washed over her. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Rodney tightened his hold around her waist.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yes."

She panted.

"It's the Katay."

Lifting her head she glanced at him.

"I'm sorry. You were saying."

Rodney could see the desire in her eyes, the need that she was trying to conceal. He too suffered from the same need, and it was driving him crazy. Just once, he'd like to give in to the urge and kiss her, but was afraid that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Rodney groaned.

"I think it's time we headed back to Atlantis. We're both in no shape to be out in public and from what I hear it's only going to get worse with time."

Elizabeth nodded.

"You're right, let's go home."

After saying their goodbyes to John and Teyla, Elizabeth and Rodney found themselves on the same Puddle Jumper as Carson, Ronan, and Aiden. It was a quiet ride back to Atlantis. Everyone was either lost in thought or suffering in silence. Upon their arrival, they exchanged subdued 'goodnights' and headed for their quarters. Rodney walked Elizabeth to her room, something that had become a bit of a ritual for them. When they reached her door Elizabeth punched in the unlock code and turned to Rodney.

"Well."

She smiled.

"I guess this is goodnight."

She leaned forward to kiss Rodney, but he stepped back. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now."

"Oh, well goodnight."

He forced a smile.

"Goodnight."

Elizabeth stepped into her room and let the door slide close behind her. She paused inside the door as another wave of her heat washed over her. They were getting worse and if they were bad for her she could only image what Rodney was going through. She didn't like the thought of him suffering, especially when they could ease each others pain. If only he would just reach out to her in some way, to let her know that he wanted her. Elizabeth turned to the door. Maybe she should go to him? Maybe he was waiting for her to reach out? Maybe…..

Elizabeth rushed out of her room and fell over the lump on the floor. She lifted up on her elbows and glanced over her shoulder.

"Rodney, what are you doing out here?"

He moved to kneel by her side.

"Are you okay?"

Elizabeth rolled over and sat up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He sighed.

"I've been-."

Rodney stopped. He bowed his head trying to hide the emotions that crossed his face. She rose to her knees and reached out to caress his face.

"Rodney, I want you to make love to me."

He froze.

"What?"

For a moment he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Elizabeth leaned forward gave him a deep kiss. Rodney tried to hold back, but his desire was too strong, and before long he had Elizabeth pinned to the floor with his knee pressed between her legs. He took over the kiss, deepened it, and then deepened it even further. Wave after wave of heat washed over them, making their caresses frenzied, their kiss savage. Rodney finally pulled back.

"Maybe we should take this inside?"

Elizabeth smiled. He rose and assisted her off the floor. Rodney waved his hand in front of the sensor, and then paused. He smiled sheepishly.

"I should warn you, it's been a while."

Elizabeth hid her grin.

"Rodney, hasn't anyone very told you?"

His brow knotted in confusion.

"Told me what?"

"It's not how you start, that's important, but rather how your finish."

"Well, in that case."

He puffed out his chest.

"Prepare to be amazed."

Elizabeth giggled. She tried to walk pass him into the room, but he blocked the entrance with his arm. She turned to face him and gazed into his eyes.

"Are you sure Beth?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Yes, Rodney. I'm sure."

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Ronan groaned. His head was pounding. He wanted to open his eyes, but could feel the sun shining on him. He reached out for the covers and froze. _That was not a blanket._ He ran his hand down the warm soft skin of someone's thigh. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ronan sat up and glanced over his shoulder. _Where the hell had they come from?_ He stared down at the two sleeping women sprawled on the bed. His mind searched for names to match the faces, but he was coming up blank. He glanced around and realized he wasn't in his room. Ronan eased out of the bed and gathered his clothes. He pulled on his pants and boots, and then exited the room. He slipped on his shirt as he continued down the hallway. Ronan shook his head, which he immediately regretted. _That damned Sheppard and his Katay. _Slowly, he smiled. It was good to be back.

**Authors's Note: Sorry folks, but I hate the nickname Lizzy. Every time I hear it, it reminds me of the Lizzy who took an ax and gave her father forty whacks. Anyway, I liked Beth better. Hope you liked the story. As you can see, I enjoy making fun of McKay. Devine**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sentimental Journey

**A Sentimental Journey**

"Bambino! Sede benvenuta!"

John laughed as he walked down the ramp.

"General O'Neill."

The two men shook hands. Jack smiled.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece."

He glanced over John's shoulder.

"È bella."

John smiled.

"Sir, this is my wife Teyla. Teyla, this is General Jack O'Niell."

Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Wife?" His brow knitted in confusion. "Teyla? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I am the leader, or rather, one of the leaders of the Athosian people who inhabit the mainland near Atlantis."

"Aren't you on his team?"

John shook his head.

"Not anymore, sir."

"Ah. Well, congratulations and welcome to Earth."

Teyla smiled.

"Thank you."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe I should take a little trip to the Pegasus galaxy of my own."

"Oh really? Sir."

A woman with short blond hair walked over to General O'Neill's side.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla, allow me to introduce Lieutenant Colonel Samantha O'Neill."

Jack tugged on his ear.

"A former team mate of my own."

John grinned.

"Formerly Samantha Carter?"

Sam tilted her head.

"Yes, why?"

"Just making a mental note to tell Rodney when we get home."

Jack and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Teyla, if you would be so kind as to go with Sam, she'll get you settled with what identification documentation you'll need. Sheppard, General Landry is waiting for us in the conference room.

* * *

Sam and Teyla talked about Atlantis as they made their way to the twentieth floor. Once there Teyla's photo was taken and a profile was created for her and attached John's military record. She was given a state identification card, a military dependant card and a passport. While returning to the SGC, Sam explained the purpose of each document. They stepped off the elevator in time to hear an urgent announcement. 

"Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill please report to lab seven immediately. Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill please report to lab seven immediately."

Sam sighed. Teyla smiled.

"If you are needed elsewhere, I can find my way back."

Sam glanced at her.

"Can you? I'm sorry to leave you like this, but if this is what I think it is, there isn't much time"

"Go, I will be fine."

Sam quickly gave Teyla directions to the conference room.

"If you get lost just ask for directions."

She smiled.

"It was nice meeting you."

Sam turned and hurried down the hall. Teyla called after her.

"Thank you."

Turning in the opposite direction she continued down the hall. She made a right at the second intersection, another right after passing the mess hall and a left at the end of the corridor. Teyla sighed, turning around at the dead end. _So much for following directions. _She back tracked to a room down the hall occupied by three men. It was full of old books, scrolls, artifacts, and a couple of computers. Teyla stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me. I am sorry to disturb you, but I believe I have taken a wrong turn. Could you please tell me how to get to the conference room?"

The three men glance up from the books they were reading and stared. After a moment or two of silence Teyla backed out of the doorway.

"Pardon my intrusion."

She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She paused. Teyla glanced back inside the room to find all three men rushing to the doorway.

"I apologize. You took us a bit by surprise. You see we were researching a story about a beautiful African Princess who used her powers for evil. Then we looked up and there you were."

He smiled, and then frowned.

"Not that we think you're evil, or have powers for that matter, but that you're beautiful."

Teyla raised an eyebrow; she glanced at the gentleman before her and then his two companions.

"I'm Cameron, by the way."

He turned to his friends.

"And this is Teal'c and Daniel."

She gave a slight bow of her head.

"I am Teyla."

Cameron smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Teal'c returned her slight bow.

"You require assistance."

"Yes."

She smiled.

"I am trying to find the conference room. I am to meet General O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard there. Samantha O'Neill gave me directions, but I believe I made a wrong turn."

He gestured for her to precede him.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you there."

"Thank you."

"Hey, now just wait a minute. I was going to offer to take Teyla to the conference room."

Teal'c glanced at Cameron.

"Then why did you not do so?"

"I was working on it."

Teyla watched as the two men went back and forth. She sighed. At this rate she'd never find the conference room. She glanced at Daniel and saw him rolling his eyes. He must have heard her laughter because he looked at her. Daniel smiled, and then jerked his head towards the corridor. Teyla nodded.

"You'll have to excuse my friends. I think the lack of fresh air has finally gotten to them."

Teyla smirked as they continued down the hall.

"Are they always like that, going back and forth?"

Daniel slipped his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Only when Cameron needs to relieve some energy; he's not one to sit still for very long."

Daniel heard footsteps coming behind them. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Here they come."

* * *

John sat at the conference table. He didn't know whether shout for joy or scream in anger. The discussion had started off fairly normal. He'd given General Landry a brief update on the happenings in Atlantis. Both Generals had seemed pretty pleased with what they had heard. After the briefing General O'Neill slid a folder across the table and told him to take a look. John had opened the folder and found a letter in the left pocket from the Commander in Chief, thanking him for his meritorious service and congratulating him on his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. John had known this already, but it was nice to see it in writing. In the right pocket had been a letter from his father, General Sheppard. He was 'requesting' his son's presence at Ramstein Air Base. The folder also contained an opened ended ticket to Germany. 

"When did this arrive?"

General Landry gestured toward the folder.

"Four days ago."

John glanced at the two Generals.

"Does he know?"

Jack responded.

"Yes. When your status changed to 'missing in action' I received a call the next day. For a while I was able to use his lack of 'need to know' as an excuse to withhold information, but that didn't last long. He's been keeping tabs on you ever since. Last time you were here, he didn't know until you had already returned to Atlantis. This time, he was waiting for you."

John closed his eyes and sighed. _Son of a bitch!_

"John?"

He looked at the doorway and saw Teyla. The three men stood. She went to his side.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

John glanced at the door as three other men entered the room behind her.

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel smiled.

"John."

They shook hands.

"Taking a break from the Pegasus galaxy are you?"

Daniel snapped his fingers and turned to Teyla.

"That's why your name sounded so familiar. You're Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosian people from Atlantis."

She smiled.

"Yes."

General Landry cleared his throat.

"Dr. Jackson, not everyone has been formally introduced."

Jack spoke up.

"Then let me do the honors. General Hank Landry, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, and Dr. Daniel Jackson, may I introduce to you Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his wife Teyla."

"_His wife?"_

Jack turned to Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron, who all wore expressions of surprise. Well for Teal'c, a raised eyebrow was as close as to surprised as he would ever get. He smiled.

"Have you boys been flirting with the Colonel's wife? Danny boy, how could you?"

Daniel had never been so glad to have a beard in his life. It hid his blush from the others.

"I was just being friendly, but Cameron and Teal'c were flirting. They even got into an argument over who would escort her to the conference room."

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"We were not arguing, and besides, when we ended our _discussion_ you had already run off with her."

"We didn't run, we walked because no one wanted to stand around and listen to you and Teal'c argue."

General Landry sighed.

"Gentlemen!"

This was greeted by silence.

"Teyla, welcome to Earth."

She grinned.

"Thank you."

John wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"See sweetheart, and you thought Rodney and I were bad."

* * *

John and Teyla slumped into their plane seats in first class. Teyla sighed, she was exhausted. They'd had a pretty busy day. From the SGC they'd gone to John's apartment to drop off their bags. Once there, John told her about the summons from his father. They'd agreed to fly out late that evening, arriving in Germany tomorrow afternoon. John contacted the airlines to make the necessary arrangement and notified General Landry. Afterwards they'd gone out for lunch and after lunch they'd gone shopping, which had taken the rest of the day. They returned to the apartment to pack their new clothes, and then headed out again for dinner. From dinner they'd had just enough time to go to the apartment, make love, shower and head for the airport. Teyla glanced at John, and then glanced down at the ring on her finger. The man in the store had said it was a three carat princess diamond, set in a platinum band. She didn't know what all of that meant, but she knew when the light hit the stone at the right angle, the sparkle was beautiful. Teyla closed her eyes. The many sights, sounds, people and places she'd seen in this one day had left her mentally and physically drained. Teyla smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Early afternoon the next day, they exited the customs area of the airport. John glanced around looking for a face that he recognized. 

"Shep!"

He looked to his left.

"Rico?"

A tall man with blond hair grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Where the hell have you been man?"

John groaned.

"Down boy, down."

Rico let him go, but whined like a sad puppy. They both laughed. John turned to Teyla.

"John Rico, this is Teyla Sheppard."

Rico glanced from Teyla to John.

"Are you shitting me? When did you get married?"

"The day before yesterday."

Rico frowned.

"I don't remember receiving an invitation in the mail?"

"There wasn't time. Did the old man send you to pick us up?"

"He didn't have to, I volunteered."

Rico leaned forward and kissed Teyla on the cheek

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

On the drive to the base John explained to Teyla how he and Rico were 'related'. 

"My father, John, had a twin brother, Jared, who died in a plane crash. He was married, but they didn't have any children. His widow, Karen, remarried about five years later to Rico's uncle Allen. Karen and my mother were close friends and saw each other often. We went to family reunions, birthdays, weddings, funeral, everything. Rico was always there and we got along. We've been friends and cousins ever since."

John stopped as the car pulled into the driveway of a two story home in base housing. Rico looked at John.

"Relax, he's not here. Besides, after the scare you gave him two years ago with your disappearing act, he's mellowed out a bit."

John smirked.

"Yeah, sure."

They exited the car and gathered the luggage. Rico unlocked the front door and tossed the keys to John.

"Those are the spare keys. They're to the house and the Volvo in the garage. That's your ride while you're here."

They entered the house and paused in the foyer.

"Your room's upstairs, the third on the left."

John dropped their luggage at the foot of the stairs. He and Teyla followed Rico into the kitchen.

"You guys want a drink?"

Rico and Teyla shook their heads while John rummaged through the fridge.

"Rico."

Teyla glanced at his dimpled chin and pale blue eyes.

"Are you in the Air Force as well?"

He smiled.

"Yes, I'm a pilot. It sorta runs in the family."

John sat down at the table with a bottle of water.

"What time will he get back?"

"A couple of hours."

Rico looked from John to Teyla.

"Hey, I don't mean to step over any boundaries here, but does she have any idea of the kind of fireworks that are going to go off when you two see each other?"

John nodded.

Rico sighed.

"Good."

"Are you sticking around?"

Rico smiled.

"Who else is going to keep you two from killing each other?"

* * *

Teyla opened her eyes. For a second she couldn't remember where she was, but then the memories came. She'd come upstairs a while ago to take a nap, but something had woke her. She sat up when she heard the sound of voices raised in anger. It was John and his father. Teyla got up from the bed and slipped on her shoes. She went downstairs, pausing in the foyer. 

"What the hell did you expect, for me to come and ask for your permission?"

John stood toe to toe with his father, an older copy of him self with hair that grayed slightly at the temples. They glared into each other's eyes. Rico looked up from the wingback chair in which he sat, flipping through a magazine.

"Don't worry Teyla, they've got a good hour or two to go before they consider hitting one another."

John turned to Teyla and forced a smiled.

"Did we wake you?"

She walked to his side, leaned into him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes."

He kissed her hair.

"Sorry about that sweetheart."

John turned to his father, who was staring at him as if head sprouted a second head.

"This is my wife, Teyla."

John's father looked at Teyla and gave her a half grin.

"Hello, my dear."

He leaned forward and kissed her brow.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

They all sat around the kitchen table for dinner. John Sr. sat at the head of the table, with John and Teyla to his left and Rico on his right. He and Rico laughed at John's attempts to teach Teyla how to use chop sticks. She giggled as a stick slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. 

"Teyla, you have to concentrate."

Rico reached across the table.

"Good lord man, just give her this."

They turned and looked at the large serving spoon. Teyla erupted into another fit of laughter. John stared at her in awe as her eyes sparkled and her face glowed.

"Teyla, where are you from?"

John replied.

"Canada."

"Where in Canada?"

He looked at his father.

"Toronto."

"What part of-?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"No, I'd just like to know more about her is all. How did you two meet?"

Teyla cut John off before he could reply.

"Over a cup of morning tea."

He smiled at the memory.

"Was that in Toronto or Atlantis?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Everything about you is my business."

"When have you ever cared about what I was doing or where I was, as long as I wasn't disgracing the family name?"

"I've always known where you were and what you were doing from the moment you were born. I've kept close tabs on you for the whole of your military career."

John smirked.

"You know that sounds kind of creepy."

"You went out of your way to avoid me, so I kept my distance."

"Oh, you mean like when Mom died."

The room grew quiet.

"I loved your mother very much and the thought of sitting there watching her died a slow death was something that I couldn't handle."

"So you left me to do it, alone."

"John, I make mistakes just like everyone el-."

"Save it."

He pushed back from the table and stood.

"I'm tired, goodnight."

A minute later he was gone. John Sr. sat back in his chair and shrugged.

"He will never understand. I don't think he wants to."

Teyla looked at him.

"It is not that he doesn't understand. Your son has become well acquainted with pain and death. It's that you do not say what is important."

She rose from the table.

"Please excuse me."

* * *

_Linda reached out her hand and brushed the tears from her son's face. _

"_Don't hate your father John. One day when you're older, you'll find a woman to love, and the thought of loosing her will be more than you can handle. Then you'll understand what your father has gone through. You'll forgive and forget the anger that stands between you now. Just give it time."_

John opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; seven after one. He sighed. _You'll find a woman to love. _John looked at Teyla remembering his mother's words. He tried to imagine her sick with breast cancer as his mother had been. The idea alone made him feel uneasy. He could finally understand his father's pain, but he still didn't agree with his actions. He would never abandon Teyla in a time of need. Even if it killed him, he would stay with her until the end. John closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Five minutes later he found him self slipping on a pair of jeans and heading for the kitchen. He wasn't surprised when he found his father sitting at the table. John walked to the fridge to grab a beer, and then sat down beside him. He looked at his father and felt a wide range of emotions, hate, anger, betrayal, regret, and love. For a while they sat in silence.

"Teyla seems to believe you understand my decisions in regards to your mother."

"I do. I just don't agree with them. I never have and I never will, but that was between you and Mom. She understood, she accepted."

"Look, I'm sorry. Sorry that I couldn't be the father that you wanted or needed me to be, but I did the best I could. You're all I have left and I don't want to loose you any more than I wanted to loose your mother. I love you, John. I always have and I always will, no matter what. And I am proud of you."

He sighed.

"I just wanted you to know that before it was too late."

John's father stood. He walked around the table pausing briefly to squeeze John's shoulder. He was at the foot of the back stairwell when he finally heard John's response.

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

Teyla was awake when John returned to bed. She snuggled to his side, but he didn't respond in kind. Lifting up on one elbow, she looked at him. 

"John, what's wrong?"

She reached up and caressed his face feeling dampness on his cheek.

"John?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his face in the cradle of her neck and shoulder. Teyla wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay."

She whispered, rubbing her hands down his back. Teyla held John until the tears stopped flowing. She brushed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

John squeezed her tight before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Connection

**Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and for putting up with my typos and misspelling of Ronon's name (sorry). This chapter is a little different. I felt compelled to write it, but I'm not sure why. Maybe it will play a part in another story later on, who knows? Anyway, I hope you at least get a laugh. I did. **

**Devine**

**Connection**

Lt. Aiden Ford and Ronon Dex walked through the corridors of Atlantis. They where headed to the mess hall for a late lunch.

"Did you like it?"

Aiden glanced up at Ronon.

"Yeah, but I still think it sucks that Han was blind while Leia had on that outfit. Can you imagine what his reaction would have been?"

"Like John seeing Teyla in her wedding clothes?"

Ronon smiled.

"Exactly, so why make him blind?"

"Because the movie is rated PG for children, not N-17."

Ronon frowned.

"What?"

"Aiden, Lt. Ford, come in?"

Aiden paused at the sound of Dr. Beckett's voice and activated his ear communicator.

"This is Ford, go ahead."

"Have you seen Rodney? I've been trying to get him on the communicator, but am not getting any response."

"Sorry Doc, Ronon and I were just leaving the lounge for the mess hall. Would you like for me to swing by the lab and check on him?"

"If you would? I hate to be a bother, but I was supposed to meet him for lunch and I've been delayed. I don't want him to wait. You know how he gets if he hasn't eaten."

Aiden smirked.

"Sure thing Doc. I'll swing by the lab. Ford out."

Aiden turned to Ronon.

"If you want, I'll catch up with you in the mess hall?"

Ronon shrugged.

"I'm in no hurry."

Dr. Rodney McKay placed the disk on the table and sighed. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what the thing was for and it was driving him insane. It was another device from the interrogation room in which they'd discovered the 'truth chair' and the 'memory prompter'. This particular item had been locked inside a metal case and stored on a shelf with a number of other gadgets. The disk was approximately three inches wide and a half an inch thick. It was dark grey and had no markings. Rodney searched the lab records for information on the device, but hadn't found anything that remotely described the object. For all he knew it could be the Ancient version of a hockey puck. Rodney had just let out another long sigh when Ronon and Aiden walked into the lab.

"Hey, Carson's been trying to contact you. He wanted you to know that he's been delayed in the infirmary, so go ahead to lunch without him. We're on our way there now."

Rodney glanced at his watch.

"Thanks, I didn't realize how late it was."

Ronon walked around the lab looking at the many devices stored on the shelves. He paused by Rodney and snatched up the small disk.

"What's this?"

Rodney glanced at Ronon and reached for the disk.

"Hey, be careful with that!"

Ronon held it out of his reach.

"What is it?"

"Something that you shouldn't be touching is what it is, now give it back!"

Ronon raised a brow.

"So basically, you don't know what it is."

"I have an idea, but I'd rather not say until I'm one hundred percent sure."

"Then you don't know."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Liar."

Rodney frowned and held out his hand.

"Would you just give me the damned disk?"

Ronon glared at McKay.

"Sure."

He slammed the device into Rodney's hand making him wince.

"Ow!"

Ronon turned to leave, and then paused.

"What's that noise?"

He looked at Rodney.

"That's me howling in pain you Neanderthal. Would you look at my hand!"

"Not you, the other noise."

They stood silently. A soft high toned whine could be heard. Rodney looked down at the device in his hand. A small red light flashed three times. With each flash to tone's volume steadily increased. Aiden walked over to the table to look at the device.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly a bright light filled the room. Ronon closed his eyes against the intense pain it caused. He groaned and fell to his knees surrendering to unconsciousness.

* * *

Teyla wrinkled her nose; she could feel something brush softly across it. A few moments later she felt it again. She opened her eyes and rubbed her nose with her hand. She looked at John soundly sleeping. Teyla closed her eyes and snuggled into a more comfortable position. Once she started to drift off to sleep, she felt it again. This time her eyes snapped open and she stared at John. After a few moments he opened one eye to see if she was asleep. Realizing he was busted, he laughed.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"It's about time you woke up."

Teyla paused mid stretch.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah, I've been up for a whole hour."

Her eyebrows rose.

"And you felt the need to wake me as well?"

John smiled.

"Of course."

Teyla sat up in the bed and smiled at him. She mimicked his words.

"Of course."

Before slapping him in the head with her pillow. She giggled. John didn't move, but she could hear his muffled voice. Teyla removed the pillow so she could understand him.

"What?"

He gave her a sinister look.

"This means war!"

John wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Teyla lunged for the foot of the bed, only to have him grab her ankle and drag her across the mattress. They wrestled for a few minutes before John pinned her to the bed. He lay between her legs and held down one wrist with each of his hands. John glanced down, watching Teyla pant for air, momentarily distracted by the rise and fall of her breasts. She tried to pull free, but he tightened his grip.

"Hhmm? What type of punishment shall I give my captive?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I know."

John pulled Teyla's hands above her head and used one hand to hold them in place. He held up his other hand curving his fingers as if they were claws. John glanced at his hand, and then looked at Teyla. His eyes widened.

"Here comes the 'Tickle Monster'."

Teyla erupted into a fit of giggles. She squirmed and bucked trying to get free, but it was no use. When it came to brute strength she was at the disadvantage. John tickled her until she could barely breathe. When she couldn't take any more, he laid beside her while she caught her breath. She turned to him and gazed into his eyes. He smiled.

"Last night, I forgot to tell you something."

Teyla tilted her head in question. John pulled her close.

"I love you too."

He kissed her deeply. Within moments, they were caught up in a passionate embrace that soon lead to other pleasures.

General Sheppard walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. He reached into the cupboard for a mug and then turned to look at his nephew. John Rico stood leaning against the kitchen sink. He was staring out of the window while he devoured a large bowl of Fruit Loops.

"Ouch!"

Rico frowned and shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching Teyla beat the shit out of Shep."

John Sr.'s brow knotted in confusion. He filled his mug with coffee and joined Rico in front of the window. Glancing out, he could see John and Teyla facing one another. They both held a pair of long sticks. For a while they simply circled each other, eyes alert, but then John attacked. His initial instinct was to berate his son for assaulting a woman, but as he watched his shock turned to awe. John's skill was amazing. Strength, height, and agility were on his side, but no matter what he did, his skill was no match for Teyla's. She was extraordinary. Her movements were graceful, quick, and deadly. Together they moved in a dance that was beautiful, yet disturbing.

"Sssss."

Both men winced. She had him. John was on his knees, Teyla had her knee in his back and her sticks across his throat. She was stretching his neck, waiting to see if he could get free of her hold. He must have called it quits because she suddenly released him. She held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. They briefly bowed to each other and then shared a kiss. Picking up their gear, they headed for the back door. Teyla smiled at the two men leaning against the sink.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

John closed the door, following her into the room.

"Hey Shep, when you married Teyla did she give them to you or did you have to ask to get them back?"

John frowned.

"Ask for what?"

Rico grinned.

"Your balls, man."

He tipped his head back and laughed at his own joke, ducking when something hit him in the head.

"Hey!"

John Sr. looked at Rico and shook his head.

"You're so crude."

John snickered, while Teyla watched in confusion.

"So Teyla, did you learn to fight like that in Toronto?"

John Sr. looked at his son and daughter-in-law waiting for a response. John sighed.

"Can we discuss this after we clean up?"

"Sure, Rico and I are going to run a few errands. We'll be back in time for lunch."

* * *

Aiden squint his eyes until they adjusted to the bright light. He could hear someone talking across the room. Slowly he glanced around. It was the infirmary. He took a deep breath, trying to control the panic that threatened to overtake him. The last few times he'd been in here hadn't been too great. Every since the Wraith attack and subsequent rehabilitation from the Wraith enzyme, he'd done everything he could to stay out of this room. But this time, at least, he wasn't alone. Aiden sat up and looked to his left and right. Ronon and Rodney were still unconscious. He looked at Drs. Weir and Beckett having a hushed conversation at Carson's desk.

"Doc?"

A few seconds later they were by his side.

"Take it easy Aiden. How do you feel?"

"It's kinda bright in here, but other than that, I'm fine."

Elizabeth rested a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure?"

Aiden smiled.

"Yes, Mother Hen. Really, I'm fine ma'am."

Elizabeth smirked.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

He looked at Carson.

"We went to tell Rodney that you'd be delayed for lunch. He was in the lab messing with some kind of Ancient device was. Ronon picked it up and started teasing Rodney because he didn't know what it was. When he gave the disk back to Rodney it activated. It made this noise that grew louder and louder. Then there was this bright flash. I remember feeling a sharp pain in my head. I guess I blacked out, because the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Aiden shrugged.

"How did we get here?"

Carson folded his arms.

"My delay didn't take as long as I thought it would, so I went to the lab to try and catch up with you guys. When I arrived, you were all laying on the floor unconscious."

Ronon sat up in the bed and groaned. He squint his eyes.

"Damn it's bright in here."

Carson moved to his side.

"How are you felling?"

"Fine."

Another groan could be heard, this time from Rodney. He pulled the covers over his head.

"Turn down the lights. What is this, a disco?"

Carson and Elizabeth glanced at each other. With all three patients awake, Carson asked again what happened. Rodney mentioned the red light on the disk, but other than, that their stories were basically the same.

"Well gentlemen, I've run a few tests, but so far they have all come back negative. I'm still waiting for your MRIs, but other than that I see no reason to keep you here. The only symptom that you seem to be suffering from is sensitivity to light, but that is expected if the flash was as bright as you said it was. I'm limiting your activities to your quarters and the mess hall for tonight. I'll be by to check on you this evening. I want to see you all here tomorrow morning at 10. Get some rest lads."

Amid much grumbling, Aiden, Ronon, and Rodney gathered their clothes to get dressed. Dr. Weir requested Carson keep her apprised of any change in their status and left the infirmary.

Aiden entered his quarters, not bothering to turn on the lights. He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. Pushing the power button on the compact disc player, he pulled on his headphones and lay back on the bed.

Ronon walked into his quarters and turned on the lights. Squinting his eyes and quickly tuned them off again. He continued into the room until he reached the punching bag in the corner. Within moments he had a steady rhythm.

Rodney stepped through his doorway and sighed in relief; the hallway light was killing his eyes. He paused at his desk to turn on a small lamp and his lap top. After making a cup of coffee he sat at the computer to catch up on his notes. Thirty minutes later he paused for a quick review. Rodney frowned. He didn't remember typing it, but the words stared back at him from the screen. _Scheme, scheme, plot, plot; I'm looking for that number one spot. Keeping it going, it won't stop. I'm coming for that number one spot. _

"What the hell?"

Ronon sat in the chair and closed his eyes. He'd been hearing a buzzing sound for the last thirty minutes, that was steadily growing louder and louder. A second ago, he would have sworn he heard someone talking and music. Ronon tried to clear his mind. He froze, there it was again. He knew that voice. It was Aiden and he was singing.

* * *

John watched Teyla as she leaned over the kitchen sink to wash her hands. She looked sexy in her strapless sundress, its form compliment her shape and the peach coloring made her skin glow. John stood behind Teyla and leaned into her, placing of soft kiss on her neck. He put a hand on either side of the sink trapping her between his arms. Teyla slowly turned. She held up her soapy hands, and then wrapped them loosely around John's neck.

"I though you were going to make me one of your fabulous turkey sandwiches?"

"I will, later. Right now I seem to be hungry for something else."

Teyla smiled into his eyes.

"Whatever you wish, Sidi."

She watched as his eyes darkened before he pulled her into a kiss. Teyla sighed enjoying the tingling sensation she felt low in her stomach as John leaned her against the counter. She ran her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss even further. She could feel his hands easing her skirt higher.

"John!"

They froze.

"Maybe we should set a few ground rules, while you're visiting. Rule number one, no sex in the kitchen. No, let me change that. No sex in _any_ room other than your bedroom."

John pulled back from the kiss and smoothed down Teyla's skirt. He turned to his father.

"When you say bedroom, does that include the adjoining bathroom?"

John Sr. rolled his eyes.

"Fine, sure." John smiled.

"And the hal- ?"

"For Christ's sake John, from _now on,_ no sex in any room other than your bedroom."

He smirked.

"Deal."

His father sighed and shook his head. He turned to look at Rico, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?"

Rico raised an eyebrow.

"I say we let them finish."

John Sr. glared. He continued into the kitchen mumbling something about raising perverts. Teyla blush bright red.

"Sir, I'm so-."

"Don't worry about it, my dear. I don't blame you; I blame the nut that you're married to."

Forty-five minutes later they were all seated around the table enjoying turkey sandwiches, chips and lemonade for lunch. Everyone was just about done eating when John looked at his father.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"First off, you should know that Rico and I already know about the Stargate program."

"I am aware."

"Then why did you lie and say that Teyla was from Toronto?"

"Why would you ask a question to which you already know the answer?"

Rico smiled.

"He's got you there Unc."

John Sr. glared at Rico, and then turned to Teyla.

"You are from the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Yes, Athos is my home world, but my people now live on the mainland near Atlantis."

"How did you two meet?"

"When the expedition first arrived in Atlantis, we soon realized that the city was underwater. The energy shield holding back the ocean was depleting, and would soon collapse. We went on a scouting mission, looking for an evacuation site. The first planet we dialed was Athos. Soon after arriving, we were taken to the leader of the Athosians, Teyla. From the moment we met there was a…connection. We've been friends ever since, eventually it grew into love."

"Why did you go to Atlantis?"

John felt a rush of old anger.

"Truthfully, because I didn't think you gave a damn whether I was dead or alive."

He shrugged.

"I wanted space. That's what they were offering. I really didn't dwell on the mission itself. They needed me, so I went."

"That hell hole in the Antarctic wasn't space enough for you?"

"I knew that occasionally you were checking up on me. And I didn't want you involved in my life in any way."

His father frowned.

"Are you crazy? Leaving the country I can see, leaving the planet even, but going to another galaxy? They didn't even know if you would ever make it home."

"And yet here I am."

He glanced at Teyla.

"Here we are. I'll admit the decision I made was a bit rash, but it was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life. The harsh reality of being stranded in a galaxy far away from home made me grow up fast and come to realize what's important."

John Sr. sighed.

"When do you return to Atlantis?"

"Twelve days."

"How long will you stay here?"

Teyla glanced at John, awaiting his reply, he returned her gaze.

"Our original plan was for just a couple of days, but I guess we could stay a little longer."

She smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary. Carson had contacted her and requested she report there immediately. When she arrived, she'd expected to see one or two figures lying near death, not Ronon, Aiden, and Rodney having a staring contest.

"Carson, what's going on?"

Dr. Beckett looked at her and sighed.

"Oh, thank God. We have a serious problem."

"What are they doing?"

"From what I can see by the expressions on their faces, they're arguing?"

Elizabeth frowned.

"Don't you usually have to exchange words to have an argument?"

Carson turned to look at her.

"But that's just it. They are."

He watched Elizabeth's face fell, and nodded.

"The device Rodney was working on. I think its function was to turn regular people into telepaths. And if the experiments went anything like how this little scenario is unfolding, I can see why they stopped."

"They can read everyone's thoughts?"

"No, only each others."

Rodney gasped. Ronon lunged at Rodney, but Aiden blocked his path. They shared a look. Ronon nodded and smiled. Rodney looked around nervously.

"Elizabeth!"

Ronon yelled.

"Go ahead hide behind your woman, from what I hear it wouldn't be the first time."

Carson snickered, and then cleared his throat. Elizabeth looked at the three of them.

"What is going on?"

"Ronon says that he's going to slit my throat while I sleep and Aiden is considering helping him."

She sighed.

"Rodney, they're not going to kill you."

She glared at Aiden and Ronon.

"Besides they need you to figure out how the device works so you can put everything back to normal."

Aiden smiled.

"I'm sure Zelenka could figure it out. We really don't need Rodney."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"But what if you need the original three to reverse the effects, adding Zelenka to the equation could just start a new connection between you three, instead of reversing what's already been done."

Ronon frowned.

"Your point?"

"In exchange for Rodney's assistance you both have to swear not to do him any physical harm."

Aiden and Ronon sighed.

"Fine."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Good, now Rodney do you think you can figure out how to fix this?"

"Actually yes, but if I remember what I read correctly, this can't be reversed it has to run its course."

"I'll have Zelenka meet you in the lab. The sooner we get this done the better."

It only took Rodney and Radek a couple of hours to find the experimental notes for the 'telepathy device'. They soon learned that the device had four stages, the first being the relay of thought, second was emotion, and third was vision. The fourth was the ability to briefly take possession or control of one of the other bodies. With each stage came additional symptoms; sensitivity to light, emotional imbalance, headaches, and convulsions. They discussed their findings with Elizabeth, Carson, Aiden, and Ronon, who all agreed, that the sooner they proceeded through each stage, the better. They arranged a schedule; one that allowed for recuperation and medical observation between each stage. It was implemented immediately.

By day three, a haggard Rodney, chipper Aiden and equally upbeat Ronon met in the lab. Aiden and Ronon noted Rodney's appearance and laughed. They couldn't help it. Today was there last day of fun, so they enjoyed it while they could. They'd made the promise not to physically hurt Rodney, but that didn't mean that couldn't torture him with mean thoughts, angry emotions, horrible vision, and the threat of possession.

Rodney sighed. Over the last few days he'd come to understand and take to heart the phrase 'ignorance is bliss'. He couldn't wait for this nightmare to end. He hadn't slept or ate much. Every time he tried Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde would start harassing him.

"Are you two ready yet?"

Rodney went to the shelf and pulled down the case containing the disk. He sat the case on the table, unlocked it and pushed back the lid. Aiden and Ronon stood on either side of him. Aiden smiled.

"Yeah, we're ready."

Rodney reached for the disk, only to have Ronon snatch it out of the case before he could touch it. He leaned forward threateningly.

"Just so you know, this may end, but this inbred, homicidal, lumpy haired freak will never forget what you said."

Aiden smirked.

"Nor will his schizophrenic, Wraith enzyme induced, side kick."

Ronon slapped the device into his hand applying extra pressure. Rodney winced.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?"

A bright flash filled the room and all three men dropped to the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiven

**Forgiven**

Over the next few days Teyla was introduced to parts of Germany, Holland, Belgium, and France. They toured cheese and chocolate factories, vineyards, castles, museums, markets, and tourist sites. They also enjoyed a few music festivals and some fine dinning. Their days usually began at six in the morning and ended well after midnight. It was exhausting, but even more so for John. On a couple of occasions he found himself unable to sleep and wondered down to the kitchen for something to drink. On one such occasion he'd found his father sitting at the kitchen table.

John walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He sat at the table next to his father and experienced a bit of déjà vu.

"Haven't we had this conversation already? You love me, you're proud of me, and I love you too."

John Sr. looked at his son and sighed.

"You know, sometimes you can be such a smart ass."

John smiled.

"I learned it from the best."

His father grunted.

"I guess I deserved that."

John shrugged.

"So, what's got you up at this time of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have jetlag as an excuse, you don't."

"We didn't really get to finish our discussion from the other night. I apologized for not being there when you needed me, but I never told you why I wasn't around."

He sighed.

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once, because the whole of it is really none of yourbusiness. As you said the other night, this was between me and your mother, she understood it, and she forgave me."

He looked at his son.

"I spent more time with your mother than you realize. When the cancer returned so quickly, the doctors were at a loss as to how to proceed. Your mother could deal with another surgery, but the chemotherapy, they didn't think she would survive. They considered all types of treatments, but the cancer was too aggressive and your mother had grown so weak. So, she told us that she wouldn't do anymore treatments-."

John sat up in his chair.

"What?"

"Would you shut up and listen?"

His father glared at him.

"We argued for weeks, but she wouldn't change her mind. Linda said she wanted to spend what time she had left with you. She said that I would morn her and in time learn to love again, but a child only has one mother. It was her dying wish, so I did as she asked and gave you two time and privacy. When you were home, I was at the hospital. When you went to the hospital, I worked. But there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't see your mother."

"Why didn't you come to the hospital with me?"

"Because there were things that needed to be said between us in private. I couldn't get on my knees and beg your mother's forgiveness with you in the room, now could I?"

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Being jealous of my own son, wanting her to spend all of her last moments with me, for not being able to protect her as I swore I would on our wedding day."

He sighed.

"Too many things."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

John Sr. frowned.

"Exactly when was I supposed to tell you? When we had that knock down, drag out fight after your graduation? When we argued about you becoming a pilot? When we argued about you volunteering for hazardous missions? No, wait, maybe you're referring to when we had that argument about that little stunt you pulled in Afghanistan? Are you seeing a pattern here? When would you have ever listened to me?"

"And now?"

"You were right."

John's eyebrow rose.

"I'm sorry, but did I just h-"

"Can it. You were right about us needing time away from each other. Going to Atlantis was the best thing you could have done, for the both of us. It made both of us take a long hard at who we were and how we lived. You being missing for so long and so far away from home gave me a serious reality check. I didn't want to loose you and yet it seemed as if you'd just slipped through my fingers. From that moment on, I made it my mission that we get together and clear the air. And as luck would have it, you came back a man in more ways than I could have imagined. You seem to be at peace with yourself, happy."

John smiled.

"I am. I have Teyla and I love her more than anything in the world. I don't think it's humanly possible to love someone more."

His father smiled.

"Just wait until she hands you your first born and remember this conversation. Your love for your family will have no bounds."

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed twice.

"Well, if we're going to make an early start tomorrow, we'd better hit the hay."

They both stood. John tossed his empty beer bottle in the trash as he followed his father up the stairs. He paused at his door, while his dad continued to the master bedroom. "G'night Dad."

"Goodnight Jay."

John smiled; his father hadn't called him that since he left home for the Academy. He quietly opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Slowly he eased into the bed trying not to wake Teyla. He lay back and sighed. His mind was jumbled with thoughts, memories, and his father's words. Things began to fall into place, scenes played out in his mind with new perspective and understanding dawned.

John was fifteen when his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. He'd thought his world would fall apart, but his father had been there to keep the family together. And for a while things got better, until the cancer retuned. He remembered that arguments his parents had following the discovery. When the arguing stopped things slowly took a turn for the worse. He saw less and less of his father, while his mother took more medication to help deal with the pain caused by her illness. Within a year she was back in the hospital, months later she was gone. John tried to put himself in his father's place; the fear of loosing a loved one, the confusion of feeling jealous of his own child, all mixed in with love, hate, anger and despair. These were all things that he could relate to, he could understand, and he could forgive.

* * *

Teyla sat at the kitchen table looking through the many pictures that had been taken over the last week. She and John on a train, John and Rico by a statue of Anne Frank, John and his father looking at a map on the hood of the car at a gas station, and she and Rico at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. She heard laughter and glanced over her shoulder to see John and his dad having a discussion out on the patio. Teyla was glad to see that they were finally making amends. It had been hard to watch John struggle with the pain and anger he felt for his father. 

"One iced tea for the lady and one beer for me."

Rico sat the drink down on the table before her.

"Thank you."

"Mmmmhhhh. You see anything interesting in those pictures?"

He gestured toward the pile of photos.

"Actually, yes I did."

Teyla picked up a picture of a tall blond haired woman with unnaturally large breast. "Who is she?"

Rico smiled and reached for the picture.

"My dream woman."

"Do you not have a woman?"

John walked into the kitchen followed by his father.

"The problem isn't that he doesn't have a woman, but rather he has one too many."

Rico shrugged, but said nothing.

"Have you never been in a serious relationship?"

John replied.

"No."

Rico frowned.

"Yes I have. I just got over one actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

Rico turned to Teyla.

"I loved her. We were together for a while, but then we started having problems. We tried to patch things up, but then she up and quit on me. I had to let her go."

Teyla reached across that table and clasp his hand.

"What was her name?"

Rico sighed.

"Sheila."

John smirked.

"You ass."

Teyla looked at him in confusion.

"Baby, Sheila is what he called the old Mustang his father bought him for his eighteenth birthday. It was a car."

Teyla squeezed Rico's fingers.

"Ow! Okay, it was a poor joke. I'm sorry."

She let go of his hand which he quickly retracted. John laughed as Rico clinched and relaxed his hand to get the circulation going.

"You kids ready for tomorrow?"

John nodded.

"Yes sir."

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He just hoped Teyla enjoyed the surprise.

* * *

The next morning Teyla, John, Rico and John Sr.caught a flight to London. Once they all settled into their hotel rooms they decided to go out for lunch. After lunch they began to visit tourist sights. They were in a cab when John turned to Teyla. 

"Do me a favor and close your eyes?"

She arched a brow.

"Close my eyes?"

He nodded.

"Yes, and don't open them until I tell you to."

She shrugged.

"Okay."

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're almost there."

Teyla sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. She could feel the cab slowdown and make a turn. It drove for a couple more minutes before coming to a complete stop. John assisted Teyla out of the cab; he turned her around and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember when we first met? I told you I liked ferris wheels, football and anything that went over two hundred and fifty miles per hour."

She nodded.

"I've shown you football games and we've ridden in ships that made two hundred and fifty miles per hour look like child's play, but there is still one thing that I haven't shown you. Open your eyes."

Teyla glanced up at the gigantic wheel rotating through the air.

"It's called the London Eye. Technically, it's not a ferris wheel, but its close enough. For your first time, I think you'll enjoy it."

Ferris wheel or not she didn't care, it was amazing. She turned to John and smiled. He smirked.

"Shall we go?"

Teyla looked out at the breathtaking view and sighed. She leaned her head back and rested it against John's chest.

"It's beautiful."

He tightened his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm glad you like it."

Teyla closed her eyes and tried to capture her thoughts and feelings. This was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life. She turned her head to the side and looked at John.

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"You're welcome."

John leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she deepened.

Rico sighed.

"Good lord, there they go again."

* * *

The next evening John and Teyla were due to fly back to the States. She watched as he first hugged Rico and then his father. Shesoon found herself receiving hugs and kisses as well. They stood for a moment just looking at one another. John Sr. broke the silence first. 

"You two kids take good care of each other."

She smiled.

"And you."

He looked at John.

"Do you have any idea when you'll be able to visit again?"

"Next year maybe?"

Rico grimaced.

"Well that sucks. We should try and find a way to come see you."

Teyla's eyes widened.

"Could you? That would be wonderful."

John Sr. laughed at her excitement.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime we'll write and send pictures."

John looked at his watch.

"We have to go. You know how to reach us if you need to."

He looked from Rico to his dad and smiled.

"See you guys later."

* * *

Three days later John and Teyla found themselves back at the SGC. Upon their arrival, General Landry informed them that Atlantis had failed to make their bi-monthly communication with Earth yesterday. If they made contact today it was likely that he and Teyla would be able to go back to Atlantis immediately instead of flying back on the Daedalus. The General advised them to be ready to depart at a moments notice. John was glad for the opportunity to get back to Atlantis so soon, but he was concerned about what had caused them to delay communications. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done until contact was made. They decided to go to the mess hall for lunch. Half way through their meal an announcement came over the speaker. 

"Unscheduled offworld activation. I repeat. Unscheduled offworld activation."

John and Teyla had turned in their trays and were headed for the door when they were paged. They stopped by their guest quarters to pick up their luggage and headed for the gateroom. They entered the room and stood at the foot of the ramp. Once they were ready to go, John turned to the control room to signal that they open the iris. He paused.

"Uh sweetheart, I think someone wants to say goodbye."

Teyla turned to glance back at the control room and smiled. General Landry, Sam, Daniel, Cameron, and Teal'c waved from the large bay window. Teyla waved her goodbye.

"You ready?"

She looked at John.

"Yes."

He turned back to the gate as the iris opened and took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go home."

**The End.**

**Author's Note: I know that was kind of quick, but you'll be seeing more of John's father and Rico too. Actually they're in my next story, just not until the last few chapters. Again, thanks to everyone for your reviews. Until next time.**

**Devine**


End file.
